conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Government (MultiChronos)
A government is a method of which a sub-planetary (smaller than a world), a planetary, interplanetary, pan-galactic, and largest of them, pan-universe (or multi-galaxies) community or civilization applied to lead itself. A star nation is a sovereign state that is head by such government. A star polity is the broader definition, referred to a community that can be full or partly sovereign (either an independent star nation, or one who's linked to much larger polities at some points). After the New Age began, star nation is the most common form of interplanetary community, while village is of subplanetary society. Introduction Like the same definition on Earth, a star polity is generally viewed as an astrographical and/or geographical area with a corresponding governing body. A star polity could exist as one single unit, stand alone and not siding with any larger great power (village, town, settlement...) or accompanied by several subordinate civil authorities, such as a province, prefecture, county, municipality, city, or district (city-state, nations on planet or planetary nation, alliance, empire...) to the highest, the hyperpowers, which composing countless worlds and galaxies, stretching as far as possible. By the standards in 100th Millennium, there are uncountable star polities across known universe, literately. While majority of them eventually join or at least align with the greatest powers, another considerable numbers decide to stand apart, thus having to fend off enemies and self-providing. Their ruling bodies are also extremely vary. Most of them are voted or chosen democratically, directly and based on popular. Autocracy and dictatorship however, still remains, although the definitions of such forms are far more open than in history & not even close to 20th - 21st centuries. Universal types : For a more comprehensive list, see List of English and non-English terms for star polity There are countless civilizations across known space. Accompanying that fact is equally countless number of terms in star polity's concept. The true numbers and definitions couldn't be remembered by mortals, but to check through data banks across known omniverses. Due to the fact that human is one of 12 largest species in whole universe so far, English and non-English human-origined terms are widely applied across all space. Due to variations in their use universally and omniversally, consistency in the translation of terms from non-human to human is sometimes difficult to maintain. Basically, a star polity is also in same meanings with settlement in geography, statistics and archaeology on Earth pre-UE. While large entities have to undergo various process to form, some small ones don't have to & only require the mutual agreement within their communes. Village : Main article: Village A village is a clustered settlement or community, larger than a hamlet but smaller than a town, with a population varied greatly. A village usually is associated with larger polities, directly or indirectly. There are lots of villages exist on worlds or systems that are belong to larger entities, but totally independent from them. On the contrary, many others function largely independent, but also attach to one or more polities. It's not a surprise to find many villages become very wealthy by being major trade partners with greatest powers in known universe. Despite that, life in village is always simple. A village usually operates most closely to a non-aggressive communist entity. Usually there will be an elder, or a chief, who also is the oldest. Everything is decided by the whole population, with the chief or elder, sometimes with some assistance by many other old or wise people, has final voices. No matter how much the village is wealthy or poor, almost all the time the wealth will be distributed evenly between all members. A lot of villages are backwater and usually quite, with laidback lifestyles, resulting that lots of people who live in bigger places love to go there to avoid faster-pace life. But it's not a surprise to find many villages are also quite technological or magical advanced. Trivia Based off Star War - Government, The Traveller - Politics and Star Trek - Governments. Add in here and there the poster's (me) perspectives about a perfect goverment, or attempts to move closer to one, as well as misc details and information from several other works (mostly anime). Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Politics (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Political units (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Sovereign units (The Multiversal Chronicles)